Bad Guys and Planning
by Cryptic Mist
Summary: Now what are they planning this time? And, what have they finally achieved. Hurting someone to get to Skulduggery seems to be all of their motives. Contains VALDUGGERY, GHANITH, cunning plans and flawless detective work :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I didn't get much feedback about whether to make this a seperate story but those who did replied said I should and I wanted to anyway. So you'll see the first three chapters in Random Times and now the rest will be here :) so check back in here if you are wanting to follow this story :)**

**Okay so this is a new story that I'll be doing in parts. Hopefully I'll be able to make some cute Valduggery sections in here. It's certainly looking that way but anything could happen! Please, check out my other stories, review and enjoy!**

**Part One:**

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Skulduggery roared. He pushed through Sorcerers that tried to get in his way. Finally, he reached the infirmary waiting room where Erskine Ravel and Ghastly Bespoke were having an intense conversation. They both sighed and turned to face Skulduggery.

"Skulduggery..." Ghastly began.

"Don't start with me Ghastly," Skulduggery warned. "Is she in there?!"

"Skulduggery listen to me!" Ghastly exclaimed. "I think it's best you stay out here."

"Who are _you _to tell me what's best?" Skulduggery hissed.

Ghastly's voice was stern now. "I am your best friend and if you do not calm down and listen to me I know you're going to go on a killing rampage."

Skulduggery's shoulders sagged. "What happened?" He asked, defeated.

"On her way to university Caelan –" Erskine was interrupted by a growl from Skulduggery.

"Caelan?! Oh for God's sake!" Skulduggery clenched his right hand to a fist and cracked his neck.

Erskine rushed to continue before Skulduggery punched a hole in the wall or even worse... a whole in their faces. "He got to Valkyrie and cut her but Sanguine popped up and got to her. He stabbed her Skulduggery." Erskine's voice turned soft and gentle.

Skulduggery's head snapped up. "He _stabbed _her?"

"She said Caelan held her in a lock while Sanguine tortured her," Ghastly answered.

"You spoke to her?" Skulduggery asked hopefully.

"Before she went under. She mumbled to us and that was about it. Nye is in there working on her. Right now she is sedated and her heart rate is steady but he can't confirm if she's comatose just yet but he will know soon once the sedative is set to wear off," Ghastly knew Skulduggery therefore he knew what he was about to do. Skulduggery would go and hunt down everyone involved until they were all dead. "She _needs _you Skulduggery."

"I need to find them," Skulduggery murmured angrily.

"No, listen to me. They're planning something. Think about it. Why would Sanguine go to Caelan, a vampire of all things, and work together? They're obviously going after Valkyrie first so that you'll hunt them down giving whoever else they're working with time to finish their preparations. You're judgement is clouded and without Valkyrie you don't function properly," Ghastly's reasoning was getting through and he could tell.

"I'll be fine," Skulduggery said lazily.

"Skulduggery, we see it. We all see it. You _need _her just like she needs you. You have been together to long to be able to work properly on your own," Erskine added.

"I did just fine after my last partner," Skulduggery replied defensively.

"How long did he last Skulduggery? Not long, and how long has Valkyrie lasted? Look, she needs you here and when she is better you two can go figure out what Sanguine is planning," Ghastly finished.

Erskine and Ghastly gave each other a look and continued down the hallway. Ghastly took one last look at Skulduggery to make sure he was going to stay here and not leave. Skulduggery sat in one of the chairs, sat forward and put his head in his hands.

He wouldn't lose Valkyrie. He _couldn't_.

**Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey guys I have a question. Should I make this into a completely separate story to Random Times so I can continue it for longer? **

**You choose! I'll just copy the two chapters I've uploaded here onto the separate one so we don't get confused. I'd just really like to explore new ideas with this and create a plot, etc. Plus it would definitely mean more Valduggery and I'll definitely add some Ghanith! **

"What if she doesn't make it Ghastly?" Skulduggery asked.

"She will. You and I both know how strong she is," Ghastly replied softly. "I'm sure if she wasn't under the drug she'd be out there in her surgery robe finding someone to kill."

"I know but she's been through so much already and she's only twenty! I always forget that and how when I was twenty I would have been just meeting my wife and soon having my child," Skulduggery admitted.

"Those were the old days Skulduggery. You're a new person and Valkyrie has revitalised you, _that _in itself has shown how mature she is. Age is nothing but a number. In the magical community age means nothing," Ghastly said.

"It's just hard to reason with myself. Remember the Desolate Engine situation at the stadium?" Skulduggery asked and received a nod. "When we were getting close to defeat I told Valkyrie to leave us, to leave the stadium. She argued with me and stayed. I'm just torn. I _need _her to be safe yet I know I need her with me and that she can handle it."

"I think over the years we know how much she can handle and she is old enough now to make her own decisions. Skulduggery don't put your existence on the line for her!" Ghastly said.

"If it was me or her... I'd choose me in a second," Skulduggery argued.

And that was the test. Ghastly knew Skulduggery and Valkyrie were close but never has Ghastly heard him say he would put his own existence on the line for someone else. At least not since his wife and child. Ghastly now knew how he could treat Skulduggery when it came to Valkyrie.

"Right, sorry." Ghastly replied.

Skulduggery's skull snapped up seeming impossibly fast when a door clicked open. Nye stepped out looking as bad as ever. His disturbingly long arms hung loosely by his sides while he had to stoop his neck in order to fit under the ceiling.

Skulduggery was very tall yet he even looked up at Nye. This, however, definitely did not mean Nye was superior and Skulduggery the inferior one. Ghastly stood behind Skulduggery.

"She's awake and wanting to see you," its voice was menacing and almost resembled a snake's hiss. Skulduggery didn't honour it with a reply but instead just strolled by it in silence.

Seeing Valkyrie lying on the bed just crushed Skulduggery. Her eyes were barely open, her skin was pale, she was clutching her stomach yet still had a smile on her face. He knew she was in pain, she just didn't want to show it but Skulduggery could tell.

"Oi," she croaked and laughed but that laugh then turned to throaty cough.

"Afternoon," Skulduggery replied in that smooth, velvety voice Valkyrie could listen to all day.

"How are you?" She asked.

Skulduggery laughed and stood at her side. "How are _you_?"

"Good," Valkyrie replied awfully convincing.

"Don't lie to me," Skulduggery warned.

"No really. I've been through worse and surely will go through worse."_Exactly _what Skulduggery didn't want to here.

Skulduggery opened his jaw to speak but Valkyrie's eyelids were already drooping closed. He turned around and saw Ghastly leaning against the door frame with his thick, muscular arms folded. He took one last look at Valkyrie and strode past Ghastly.

"Now that I know she's alright, I'm going for a little drive," Skulduggery murmured. Ghastly watched him tap his gun that sat comfortably in its holster.

_This _was _not _going to end well.

**Review beautiful readers! And don't forget to answer my question! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I really want to make this a separate story so I can make it long. What do you think? I'm thinking of just doing it but I want to know how you readers feel. Are you liking this enough to want to keep reading? I want to drag out the Valduggery romance so that its suspenseful. Please review me your thoughts on this! **

**Enjoy-**

"W-Where's Skulduggery," Valkyrie stammered as she rubbed her tired eyes.

Ghastly stared her sympathetically. "He had to go do something but I'm sure he'll be back soon." He couldn't bring himself to tell her what Skulduggery was actually doing. For God's sake _Ghastly _didn't even know what Skulduggery was doing but he had a damn sure good idea. Instead of divulging into bad news, he decided to grace her with some good news. "Hey Valkyrie guess what's happening tomorrow?" Ghastly walked to her side.

"What?" Valkyrie asked, genuinely confused.

"A certain leather clad, blonde woman is coming back," Ghastly said with a grin.

Valkyrie pushed herself up into a sitting position a little too quickly and doubled over in pain. She clutched the scar just below her ribs and took deep breaths. "Tanith?! Tomorrow?!" Valkyrie replied incredulously. "_No way_! But... how?"

"While you've been recovering she was spotted in town with Sanguine. Sanguine, the _idiot_, basically led us right to her. She put up quite the fight... lost eight Cleavers actually and then they finally got her," Ghastly finished the sentence with pride.

"What's going to happen to her?" Valkyrie asked.

"Nye is working on her; she's down the hall," Ghastly said with a small wave of his hand.

"Doesn't that worry you?" Valkyrie asked. Her mind cast back to when she went to Nye so it could seal her name. It was going to dissect her and experiment on the parts. Ghastly didn't know this and Skulduggery almost shot Nye for it.

"No, if anything goes wrong the Cleavers will alert us. I think I'm more worried about losing Nye. I'm sure Tanith would kick its ass... or whatever it's got back there," Ghastly admitted.

"Hopefully I'll be better by tomorrow then so I can see her properly and so I can get back to the job," Valkyrie said.

"About that..." Ghastly began. "Skulduggery has been very worried about you. All I ask is that you don't go running into risky situations without thinking. If you do I'm sure we'd see the first ever heart attack from someone who doesn't even have a heart," Ghastly added with a light chuckle.

Valkyrie smiled. "I'm not a child anymore and I don't think Skulduggery recognises that," she replied with disappointment.

"Oh he does, trust me. He's just concerned and Skulduggery doesn't usually get concerned. So just take it easy and hopefully he will be back soon," Ghastly patted her knee and left the room.

Valkyrie picked up her phone and began moving her fingers quickly, tapping the screen and typing without one mistake.

**To: Skulduggery :)**

**Hey Skulduggery, I'm awake now. Please come back. Don't do anything stupid. I know you, and I know what you are out doing. We don't want two of us in here. I'll be waiting! ~Valkyrie**

_Hopefully he will get his bony ass back here, _Valkyrie thought. Oh yeah, she is _definitely _on the mend.

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! So ignore my authors notes at the beginning of the first three chapters! I forgot to delete them and they are asking you about whether I should make this a separate story which I already have however read the ones I put up from now on! Thank you!**_

XxXxX

**Okay I'm coming! Calm down, missy!**

**-Skulduggery **

Valkyrie read the text message reply from Skulduggery while shaking her head. _Four hours _later he thought he'd reply. No doubt it'd be dark outside... well it generally is dark when it's 10:48PM. Valkyrie clicked the button at the top of her phone so it would lock as Ghastly walked into the room which a wide smile.

"What's up?" Valkyrie asked.

"We got the remnant out of Tanith. Nye thinks she'll wake up sooner than was expected," Ghastly said cheerfully.

"Aw that's great!" Valkyrie replied trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible. It was hard to be happy about anything when you closest friend, partner and past mentor was out and about getting into all sorts of trouble. However what Valkyrie did know was that her and Tanith were probably going to have to ease back into their friendship.

Valkyrie knew Ghastly was excited to get her back to the good side. In fact he was probably the most excited out of anyone and everyone knew why. Before the remnant wriggled its way into Tanith, her and Ghastly had had a thing. They were even going to go out to dinner. Valkyrie just wondered what was going to happen between the two now.

Ghastly's eyes were apologetic and his smile was too. He went to her side, sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on her arm. "He will come Valkyrie and you'll see that he is fine and nothing happened," Ghastly said. Valkyrie smiled grateful for his effort yet wasn't to convinced. Ghastly strolled out of the room and turned right, towards the waiting room.

Skulduggery walked in holding a single red rose. At the bottom was a moist, square sponge to keep the rose relatively healthy for as long as possible.

"Get into any trouble?" Ghastly asked.

"No... not at all," Skulduggery lied. His lying skills were flawless however Ghastly saw through it.

"Skulduggery I may not be a great detective like you but I do have my moments. That 20 centimetre long rip at the bottom, side of your jacket would suggest you got up to more than just a day of flower shopping," Ghastly said flicking the rip.

"Maybe I just tripped and fell on a rose thorn or something," Skulduggery suggested.

"Well for one, Skulduggery you simply don't trip over or anything like that. And second, that is quite a clean rip I must say. Must have been done quickly and with something sharp. I'm guessing a sword... or maybe Billy-ray's razor?" Ghastly hinted.

"Look it doesn't matter how it happened. Is Valkyrie still in her room?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yes and she wants to see you Skulduggery... she's been worried," Ghastly replied.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing her then," Skulduggery nodded and walked to the hallway and walked through the first doorway on the left where Valkyrie's room was.

_Ah, there the beautiful girl is... wait, what did I just say? No Skulduggery stop it! You're an intelligent enigma that everyone is jealous of therefore cannot have a mind so stupid! She is beautiful though. She didn't need makeup or any of the other enhancement crap... STOP! _While Skulduggery's mind argued with itself, Valkyrie glared at him. Skulduggery strolled gracefully as ever and held out the rose.

"For you," he presented the rose and twirled his other hand to make it more dramatic.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "You're such a cheese," she said with a laugh.

"Well I know you've definitely gotten better!" Skulduggery announced. "How's the pain?"

"I don't know... Nye has me on some kind of meds. Actually, coming to think of it... I can't feel much at all," Valkyrie replied and began laughing.

"Okay well that's... uh, actually I don't know if that's good or bad," Skulduggery tapped his chin with a bony finger.

"She's awake!" Ghastly announced excitedly from Valkyrie's doorway and disappeared down the hall.

"Who's awake? What's going on?" Skulduggery asked confusedly. He hated not knowing things.

"If you didn't leave then you would know," Valkyrie said. "They caught Tanith, Nye removed the remnant and now she's awake!"

"Oh well that's good then," Skulduggery replied simply. Valkyrie swung her legs slowly over the edge of her bed and hopped down.

"And here comes the pain," Valkyrie winced and clutched her side.

"I thought you said you couldn't feel anything," Skulduggery said.

"Yes well maybe it was because I wasn't moving," she replied through clenched teeth. Her right knee buckled slightly as the stab wound pain went through her whole body. Skulduggery caught her around the waist and she slung an arm around his shoulder.

Still holding on to her side, she shuffled her way into Tanith's room. Skulduggery was holding most of her weight, trying to not have her put too much pressure on herself.

Erskine, Ghastly and Nye moved out of the way so Valkyrie could see. Seeing truly is believing because at this moment Valkyrie couldn't feel much happier. Screw easing into their friendship, Valkyrie grinned at her best friend who she'd always called her sister.

There, lying on the hospital bed, was the blonde girl Valkyrie loved like family. Tanith Low.

**Review, my lovely readers! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't forget to review, it would really help me out a lot knowing my readers are still with me!**

"Now you _must _take it slow," Nye said to Tanith.

Tanith was too happy to see Valkyrie to listen to some gangly creature. She swung her legs around the bed, jumped up and ran at Valkyrie with a little squeal.

"Valkyrie!" Tanith exclaimed as she hugged Valkyrie tight.

Skulduggery let go of his grip on Valkyrie's waist. As they hugged Valkyrie tried to keep her pain in and not make a sound. However, her face showed exactly how she was feeling.

"Okay I think that's enough!" Ghastly said with light chuckle. He gently pulled on Tanith's arm and she let go of Valkyrie and stood next to Ghastly.

"Why?" Tanith asked confusedly.

"Valkyrie's hurt," Ghastly explained.

Valkyrie smiled guiltily. "Yeah," she said with a little sigh. She was hunched over to the right side a little and held a hand to the wound. Skulduggery come forward and helped Valkyrie again.

"What happened?" Tanith asked.

"Long story, we can discuss it later," Valkyrie said and then turned around to look at Nye.

"When can I leave?" She asked.

"Technically you can leave whenever you want, I'm sure if I tried to stop you you're skeleton friend would put a bullet through my head. However, based on recovery time, all you need is rest which you might find more comfortable in your own home. It would only be best that you stay here in case of internal bleeding but I'm sure you could make it here pretty fast," Nye said.

"Well good, get together at my house then," Valkyrie said with a smile. Tanith winked at her and Ghastly and Erskine looked at each other.

"Think we could sneak out of here?" Erskine asked.

"Who's going to tell?" Ghastly said with a shrug. Then everyone in the room looked at Nye.

"Don't worry about me," it said casually. "I don't even care about your silly games," it walked out the door and turned left, further down the corridor.

"Well that settles that then," Skulduggery said.

Valkyrie pulled away from him. "I'm just going to go get changed. I'll be fine," Valkyrie said and held onto the door frame for support as she left the room.

"Alright who will I be killing first? Who hurt Valkyrie?" Tanith asked.

"Saguine and..." Erskine gave a wary look towards Skulduggery. He worried that if he said this nxt name Skulduggery would burst.

"And...?!" Tanith asked impatiently.

"Caelan," he finished with a sigh.

"Caelan?! I'll cut his bloody head off!" Tanith yelled.

"And what about Sanguine?" Ghastly asked. He wasn't sure if that was his general curiosity talking or if it was jealousy.

Tanith was left a little speechless but she finally regained herself. "I have some unfinished business with him," she said through clenched teeth.

Ghastly was satisfied. What was he thinking anyway? That Tanith was still in love with Billy-ray even though it wasn't her in love with him in the first place, it was the remnant.

"Ready to go?" Valkyrie said from the doorway. If Skulduggery had eyes, everyone would see the hurt in them. Valkyrie was stuck wearing the clothes she had arrived in. Just under her ribcage on the right side, her shirt has a rip and bloodstain. He could see Valkyrie trying to cover it up so no one had to see it. Her jeans had grass stains on the knees as well.

"Yep!" Tanith said walking ahead of them. Ghastly and Erskine followed leaving Skulduggery and Valkyrie to follow behind them. As they walked Skulduggery saw Valkyrie glance down at her shirt.

Valkyrie felt something fall gently on her shoulders. She looked and saw the navy blue, pinstriped suit jacket. Skulduggery was now left wearing a crisp white shirt and navy blue tie.

"Thanks," she said gratefully while slipping her arms through and covering up her shirt. Skulduggery didn't reply. He didn't need to. He knew Valkyrie doesn't need an answer. Usually a tilt of his skull would be enough for her.

"Who's going with who?" Ghastly asked.

"Everyone in Skulduggery's car!" Tanith exclaimed. "We'll all fit," she said with an excited grin.

"I don't think we've all been in the one car before have we?" Valkyrie asked with a returned smile.

"And so the silliness begins!" Ghastly announced with a chuckle. Tanith and Valkyrie gave each other an excited smile as they all approached the sparkling, black Bentley.

Valkyrie walked to the backseat door and everyone but Skulduggery paused. He just continued to unlock the door. "What are you doing?" Ghastly asked her.

"What do you mean?" Valkyrie asked genuinely confused.

"Why are you getting in the back?" He replied.

"Well I thought maybe you would want t ride in the front..." Valkyrie said slowly.

"But you always sit in the front!" Tanith said.

"Okay," Valkyrie said dragging out the word a little. She moved around the car and to the front seat. Everyone then smiled comfortable and got into the car. The backseat was crammed. Ghastly with his big muscles sat in the left seat, Tanith squished into the middle and Erskine fit into the right seat. Meanwhile, Valkyrie and Skulduggery sat comfortably in the front.

Everyone talked to each other on the car ride. Just before they left the Roarhaven Skulduggery slammed on the brakes. Everyone went silent and looked at Skulduggery. Valkyrie put her hand on his bony arm. "Skulduggery, what's wrong?" She asked.

He was looking out his window and there in the dark alleyway, Sanguine stood with a victim. Skulduggery got out of the car and slammed the door.

"_Shit_," Ghastly cursed and got out as well.

Sanguine had his victim held up against the wall by the collar. When he saw Skulduggery strolling over he sighed and dropped the random guy.

"Was wonderin' when I was gonna hear from you," Billy-ray said.

"I bet you were," Skulduggery replied simply.

"Skulduggery, remember what we talked about at the sanctuary!" Ghastly reminded him. He was referring to the talk they had about Billy-ray and whoever he was working with and whatever they were planning.

"Yeah, listen to the scarred man," Sanguine said with a grin.

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you? You'd love for me to just walk away. I would have thought you'd know me by _now _Billy-ray," Skulduggery taunted. Sanguine's head flicked to the side and he was now looking past Skulduggery.

"T- Tanith?" Billy-ray stammered.

Skulduggery chuckled. "Oh! You didn't know? Well this is just _rich_. You got to live your little fantasy with Tanith and now it's over," he teased.

Billy-ray looked at Tanith helplessly. "What did you think Sanguine? I was _actually _into you?" Tanith asked. "I treated you like crap... how were you still with me?"

"I uh, I actually loved you," Sanguine admitted. Hurt was clear on his face. It was the first time Skulduggery had seen one of the bad ones actually looking upset over being heartbroken. Ghastly almost couldn't handle the thoughts in his own mind. Those two together... _kissing_.

"I'm sorry Sanguine... I don't love you... that was the remnant," Tanith said.

Sanguine lowered his head. The ground below him crumbled and down he went, beneath the earth.

"Damn it!" Skulduggery grunted. "Let's g before I do something I'll regret."


	6. Chapter 6

**There is nothing better than coming back to this website and seeing such lovely reviews. You all have good hearts and I honestly love you all. I wasn't very happy earlier on tonight but reading all my reviews just made my night :') **

**My break is coming up soon and I have no work to be done so hopefully I can update my stories a little more. My readers are what keep me going, thank you to you all! I love you! Xx**

**Hope you enjoy this little update:**

The car ride home was dead silent. No one dared to speak while Skulduggery was in such a state. If he had of taken his hands off the steering wheel they'd be shaking with fury. Sanguine got away. He just wanted to rip his head off. Torture him first, get the information he needed then murder his sorry ass. All he needed to know was where Caelan was and he'd be content.

It was hard for Valkyrie to just sit in the car and watch. She couldn't really do anything else, she was too hurt. She knew, however, that if Skulduggery was in trouble out there she would have found the strength to get over there and defend for him.

When they pulled up to the mansion everyone got out carefully. Skulduggery, on the other hand, slammed the door shut and hung behind everyone. Valkyrie limped up the stairs using the railing for support since no one helped her. She unlocked the door and went straight to the kitchen. Everyone else filed in and Skulduggery finally made his way in. He strolled into the kitchen and saw poor Valkyrie sitting on barstool with her head resting on her arms on the kitchen countertop. He was sick of this. He was sick of these bad guys going after her in order just to get to Skulduggery. But what could he do to stop that? He couldn't leave her. He just couldn't. That was definitely out of the question. He sure as hell couldn't tell her just to stay at home every case. She wouldn't stand for that. Skulduggery just needed to face the fact that Valkyrie's life was always going to be put on the line. That was something that shattered him.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Ghastly offered. He knew Valkyrie could use some.

"Yes please," Valkyrie groaned. Everyone else agreed as well. Everyone was still fairly silent however convinced that Skulduggery was much calmer.

Skulduggery couldn't take it any longer. He sat next to Valkyrie and put a bony hand on her back. "I think maybe you should go lay on the couch," he suggested.

Valkyrie nodded. She felt like a child. Skulduggery helped her up and led her out of the kitchen and into the living room. Valkyrie had done some redecorating so now there was a long couch shaped like a squared horse shoe. There was plenty of room for her to lie down and everyone else to sit down as well if they wanted to. She laid down and Skulduggery gently put the blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch onto her. Just as he was about to get up Valkyrie said his name, making him sit down again.

"What is it?" He murmured.

"Promise me you won't go running off again. I want to rest peacefully and that way we can both kick their asses when I'm all better," Valkyrie said with a little smile.

"Okay... I promise," Skulduggery whispered. Ghastly brought her tea in and just left it on the coffee table in case she woke up again. Skulduggery and Ghastly walked back into the kitchen together.

"I know it's hard Skulduggery, but she really does need you. So you need to stay here for her," Ghastly said.

"I know... I realise that now," Skulduggery said. And maybe he realised a lot more than he was letting on...

**Review, my beautiful readers! **


End file.
